


Заходят в бар куноичи и Акацуки

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Короткий разговор, состоявшийся между Ино и Дейдарой.





	Заходят в бар куноичи и Акацуки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Kunoichi and an Akatsuki Walk into a bar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/466604) by x Ino Fan x. 



Ино ненавидела напиваться. Этот факт был из числа тех, о которых она уведомляла всех вокруг, независимо от того, спрашивали ли её об этом. Она не выносила это состояние. Опьянение вынуждает тебя осознать собственную печаль и боль прошедших лет, а ей не нравилось, когда об этом напоминали, спасибо большое.  
  
И тем не менее это её не остановило. Останавливает ли ненависть к Академии стремление юных ниндзя учиться? Нет, иногда нам приходится делать то, что ненавистно. Именно такой была логика Ино, согласно которой она сидела в тускло освещённом баре, разгорячённая четырьмя бутылками сакэ, которые опрокинула пятнадцать минут назад.  
  
Бармен с некоторым шоком поглядывал на юную девицу, которая смогла столько выглушить и не помереть, а также с отвращением на то, как она уложила голову на грязный стол, засыпав светлой шевелюрой пустые бутылки из-под сакэ. Остальные посетители разошлись, и бармену нетерпелось уже закрыться и пойти домой, однако, быть может, из жалости и уважения к ниндзя он зашёл в подсобку, чтобы протереть лишний стакан и тем самым дать Ино ещё немного времени.  
  
Только спустя несколько минут мир перестал вращаться вокруг неё, и она смогла оторваться от столешницы, запуская облитую сакэ руку в растрёпанные волосы. Бирюзовые глаза лениво переместились на дверь и прищурились в попытке сфокусироваться на расплывчатой обстановке бара. В безбожный час она, сильная и поверившая в себя Яманака Ино, торчала вусмерть пьяная в задрипанном баре.  
  
Тсунаде бы  _так_  гордилась.  
  
Порывшись в карманах юбки и шлёпнув на стол бармену щедрые чаевые за то, что оставил ей свет, она принялась ожесточённо тереть глаза в надежде хотя бы так справиться с головокружением. Да, она ненавидела напиваться, но была рада этому ощущению всеобъемлющего тепла.  
  
Немного погодя муть в глазах и головокружение поутихли ровно на ту самую малость, что позволила ей подняться на ноги, цепляясь для устойчивости за стену, как за жизнеспасительную соломинку. И только она добралась до двери, как та распахнулась, выбив и её из равновесия и заставив грохнуться на колени.  
  
— Дерьмо! — выругалась она от души, вонзив голубые глаза в пришедшего, вставшего на пороге. Острый язык рвался на волю, и она поняла, что, кем бы ни был вставший у неё на пути, сейчас он узнает всё, что она о нём думает. Подымаясь на нетвёрдые и слабые ноги, она выкинула вихляющийся палец в сторону двери.  
  
— Ты кем себя возомнил! — рявкнула она, грубо, но нечленораздельно из-за алкоголя.  
  
Затемнённая фигура обернулась, демонстрируя поднятые брови и приклеенную усмешку. Незнакомец смерил её оценивающим взглядом.  
  
— Я бы так со мной не разговаривал, куноичи… хм, — сказал он плавно. Пока она молча хлопала глазами, он смог получше её рассмотреть.  
  
Откровенно пьяная, светловолосая, с ярко-голубыми, опасно поблескивающими глазами. Судя по её протектору и месторасположению бара, она — куноичи Конохи лет, скажем, тринадцати? Определённо несовершеннолетняя.  
  
— Придурок, — процедила она и попыталась отпихнуть его от двери, но только усугубила своё головокружение и врезалась прямо в него с негромким «умф». Он схватил её и поставил ровно, а её глаза широко раскрылись, когда она взглянула на него поближе.  
  
Первое, что она осмыслила, — плащ. Красные облака, горящие на черном небе. Акацуки, никаких сомнений. Ну просто её день, скажите же? Далее — блондинистые волосы оттенка, похожего на её. Значит так, Ино попала в руки нукенина Эс-класса. Сегодня жизнь была решительно не на её стороне, что и говорить.  
  
Первый шаг самый лёгкий: вывернуться, выхватить кунай и защищаться. Этому учат каждого шиноби. Основы, 101 этап.  
  
Проблема в том, что опьянение затрудняет некоторые вещи. Во-первых, в нынешнем состоянии она не могла сконцентрировать свою чакру без риска просто спалить ее, потеряв контроль. У неё тряслись руки, да и ноги могли подкоситься в любой момент. Она могла только судорожно озираться, молясь, чтоб хотя бы бармен спас её.  
  
И тут хватка на её запястьях вдруг ослабла. Она отшатнулась и метнула кунай прямо в единственный его неприкрытый глаз. Решила, что по крайней мере нечеловеческая сила хоть немного его припугнёт, вот только он был из Акацуки, а она не мыслила хоть каплю трезво. Он поднял бровь.  
  
— Очаровательный трючок, куноичи, хм, — сказал он обыденным тоном с налётом сарказма. Она в ответ сердито зыркнула.  
  
— Покажи мне всё, на что способен, Акацуки, — прорычала она, опьянение чувствовалось в её словах. — Может, по мне и не скажешь, но я могу запнуть твою жалкую задницу туда, откуда ты вылез, если попытаюсь. — Она рычала, её внутреннее «я» брало верх, характер усиливался. Он несколько раз моргнул и прикрыл глаза, издавая лёгкий звук, похожий на удовлетворённый смешок. Затем он вытянул напоказ свои руки, демонстрируя, что нападать не собирается, но она всё равно не могла доверять Акацуки на таком близком расстоянии.  
  
— Слушай сюда, хм. Мы оба знаем, что если я на тебя нападу и убью — а я тебя убью, — начал он, послав ей выразительный взгляд, когда её глаза всыхнули с новой яростью и протестом, — то мои, э, товарищи, не устроят мне за это поздравительную вечеринку, хм. Ниндзя Конохи обо всём пронюхают, а идиот Сасори, конечно, всю вину повесит на меня, хм. Поэтому вот что, хм, куноичи. У нас перемирие: я тебя не убиваю, а ты держишь рот на замке. И я дам тебе уйти живой. Только на сегодня — у нас перемирие, хм, — сказал он и выпростал перед собой руку. Она хлопнула ресницами и уставилась на его ладонь, а он так и продолжал держать на ней выразительный взгляд. На каждой его ладони находился зловеще ухмыляющийся рот. Она съёжилась, на что он отреагировал чем-то вроде смеха. Медленно её рука поднялась, чтобы ответить на жест. Он усмехнулся в той же манере, с которой появился в дверях.  
  
— Хн. Я Дейдара. А ты пьяная, хм, — констатировал он, моргая на светловолосую девочку. Та нахмурилась.  
  
— Блиин, думаешь? — ответила она. Опьянение начинало спадать, и она почувствовала ужасную, ужасную усталость. Неожиданно она нашла в себе бОльшую уверенность, хотя утомление от непонятного поведения Акацуки никуда не исчезло. Он хохотнул и принялся её рассматривать, при этом ухмыляясь.  
  
— И рад бы сказать, что твои волосы выглядят отстойно… но так я оскорблю самого себя, хм, — произнёс он, слегка приподняв бровь. Она закатила глаза, чтобы получше его рассмотреть, и тоже приподняла брови.  
  
Его причёска практически копировала её собственную, разве что Ино могла похвалиться более длинным хвостом. Часть волос полностью скрывала один его глаз, в точности как у неё. И она не выдержала. Коротко прыснула, невзирая на тревогу. Он глянул на неё, явно недовольный такой выходкой.  
  
— Что тут смешного, хм?! Я мог бы сразу взорвать эти волосы, хм! — выдал он, явно уязвлённый. Она замотала головой, всё ещё хохоча.  
  
— Нет, всё не так. Просто ты выглядишь как я, вот и всё, — ответила она, указывая пальцем и не переставая смеяться. Но это его совершенно не успокоило. Его лицо исказилось в ужасе.  
  
— Ещё чего, хм! Я не похож на девчонку! — твёрдо заявил он. Она помотала головой и примирительно подняла руки, успокаивая смех.  
  
— Ладно, ладно же, не похож, — успокоила она, продолжая ухмыляться. — Хотя и ведёшь себя соответствующе, — добавила она невнятно, имея в виду его первую вспышку гнева.  
  
— Не советую со мной шутить, хм! — рыкнул он. Она только закатила глаза.  
  
— Не переживай, теперь-то ты ведёшь себя, как мужчина, раздувая из шутки слона, — сказала Ино, пренебрежительно взмахивая рукой. Он явно поуспокоился и сел на стул.  
  
— Только то, что я ценю искусство, не значит, что я девчонка, хм, — сказал он, закатывая единственный видимый глаз. — Сасори но данна вечно на меня за это наезжает. Однажды я взорвал ему башку ко всем чертям… хм, — поделился он, поднимая руки, чтобы продемонстрировать рты, издававшие что-то вроде урчания. Ино едва заметно вздрогнула.  
  
— Искусство? Что ж, это определённо не придаёт тебе зловещести, — заметила она, накручивая прядь волос на палец. Он скрестил руки, и его ладони выдали лёгкий протестующий звук. Он чуть ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Ещё как придаёт, когда взрывается огнём, хм! — воскликнул он, бросая на неё опасный взгляд. Она вскинула бровь.  
  
— Но не теперь, когда ты раскрыл мне карты и я знаю, какое дзюцу ты используешь в следующей битве, — ответила Ино с лёгкой усмешкой. Его едва заметно передёрнуло, а потом он покачал головой.  
  
— Всё равно это тебе не поможет, хм, — возразил он и указал на протектор у себя на лбу. — Я нукенин Эс-класса, хм. Тебе меня не достать, — отрывисто добавил он.  
  
А потом вдруг зыркнул на дверь и выпрямился.  
  
 — Поздний час. Меня хватятся… хм, — сказал он, поднимаясь со стула, а потом снова посмотрел на неё. — Возможно, мы встретимся в битве, хм. Буду ждать этого дня, — добавил он с мягким смешком. Она внимательно глядела на него с чуть приподнятыми бровями.  
  
— Меня зовут Ино… не то чтобы это важно для врага вроде тебя, — произнесла она с ухмылкой в самых уголках рта. Он остановился и улыбнулся от уха до уха, стоя к ней спиной.  
  
— А мы враги, хм? — сказал он и ушёл. Она моргнула на дверь, и тут до неё внезапно дошло, что опьянение как рукой сняло. Любопытная штука — страх. Напрочь отбивает память о том, что ты пьян вдрызг.  
  
Она усмехнулась в сторону двери.  
  
Должно быть, Акацуки — фанатики на всю голову, раз у них числятся подобные ребята.


End file.
